


Skinny Love

by FanGirl18



Series: AU - Dom/Brian Love Story [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Multi, Supposed Character Death Except Said Character isn't Dead and Braga and Shaw are just Asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - When Dom gets a call telling him that his lover Brian has died trying to free him, he comes back home to avenge his death. Along the way, with help from the team and Mia, he not only avenges Brian but also remembers the man that changed his world, the man he gave his heart to. Then everything changes with one revelation and Dom finds out not all hope is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Chapter One**

Dom should have known that the phone call wasn't about anything good; he could feel it in his gut and in his heart. He just wanted to hope that maybe the people he cared about, his family was safe but then Mia uttered the words that changed his whole world.

"Dom its Brian," Mia cried saying his lover's name, "he's dead."

Dom couldn't breath and he couldn't speak. For years he had left Brian, going to him and leaving in the night, to protect him from the Feds and now his lover, his soul mate was dead, gone in the blink of an eye. He held it together until he got to his apartment and then slamming the door closed Dom collapsed against the wall lost in the memory of his now dead lover.

" _Why are you telling me about this Dom? You don't need to man I know it's got to be painful for you," Brian stated standing next to Dom after he had finished telling him about his dad's death and the death of the man that led him to be locked up._

" _Because you and I are going on a date," Dom answered like it was obvious and continued at Brian's confused look, "You think I didn't notice that you were constantly staring at me."_

" _But Letty," Brian said his voice shaking because Dom had turned them so that Brian was leaning against the Charger and the older male was crowding him._

" _She's with my sister Buster," Dom smirked leaning in until they were cheek to cheek and his smirk grew when he felt Brian shiver, "I'm going to drop you off at Harry's and I suggest that you are ready by eight if I were you."_

Dom stood up on the hill overlooking the funeral. He saw Letty holding Mia, and Leon and Vince standing in the background as support. Despite their differences the crew forgave Brian for being a cop because he made a deal with the Feds to exonerate them but unfortunately it wasn't enough for Dom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the FBI standing watch and he knew that the vultures were waiting for him. When the service had ended Dom went to the house and waited for the team. He heard them walk in and his heart broke when he heard Mia cry. Brian and she had become close friends and he knew she was heart broken too.

"Dom," Mia cried and ran to him giving him a hug.

Dom didn't say anything he couldn't. Every time he thought of even talking his voice felt like croaking and his eyes started to water. He couldn't cry yet because he had a mission to complete. He was going to avenge his lover and hope that just maybe it would bring him a little bit of peace. Mia pulled away and nothing else was said between the team and him, like they knew that he was trying to stay strong. Finally silence was broken by him because he had to know what really happened to his strong and beautiful lover.

"What happened?" Dom asked his voice cracking.

"He made another deal with the Feds. He would help them bring down Braga, a drug dealer, and you would be pardoned. He just wanted you to come home finally bro. He went in as a driver and something went wrong. That's all we know Dom, we tried to get Buster to tell us but he wanted to protect us," Vince said placing a hand on Dom's shoulder and squeezing it in silent support, "but I know what your thinking Dom and you're not doing it alone. We let Brian go down that path and it got him killed so we are going to help you avenge our Buster."

Dom was silent because he was still trying to process what had actually happened. He was the reason his heart was dead. Brian had made a deal and went into a dangerous situation without backup because he wanted Dom to come home. Dom exhaled and stood up leaving the house through the back entrance because he knew the front was being watched by the FBI. His emotions became too much and he turned punching the solid wall before him. Dom kept hitting the wall until he knuckles bled and the pain numbed because right now he couldn't let himself feel, knowing that if he stopped to think or feel he would get lost in memories of Brian and lose it completely. Dom couldn't let himself lose it; he had to bring down Braga it was the only path for him to take.

Elsewhere in a hospital far away a man with blue eyes and blond hair that was shaved close to his head was laying a bed with no memory of who he was. Only thing he had was the face an unnamed man haunting his brain and what seemed like his heart. Unbeknownst to this amnesic a sinister enemy was making plans to use him in a bigger plot that could destroy him, not that he would know that.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom remembers his and Brian's first time. Meanwhile elsewhere a sinister man, Owen Shaw, takes in a new worker with no memory of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically to any of you who are confused about this lovely piece of fiction, Brian and Letty's roles are basically reversed. Also someone complained that Leon didn't have a big enough role in the first chapter but I want to say that he will later on. I have a woman I am going to pair him with so do not fret my lovelies.

**Chapter Two**

_Dom had picked up Brian at exactly eight o'clock and took him to a Mexican restaurant for dinner. They had talked and Brian found himself falling for Dom even more but he also started to feel bad because he was hiding the truth about who he really was. After dinner Dom took him back home, to his apartment in Harry's, and followed him inside. As soon as the door was closed Dom had Brian pushed up against the wall of the room kissing the daylights out of him. He held the blonde's arms against the wall above his head in one tight grip while the other held his waist to the wall. Dom invaded Brian's mouth, kissing and nipping the blonde's lips. Brian let out a loud moan when Dom bit down drawing blood. It felt so good that neither one of them wanted to ever leave. Soon Brian and Dom were both completely naked and Dom threw the blonde onto the small bed. Dom was soon towering over the blonde plunging his fingers into Brian's tight hole without any lubricant. Brian moaned at the pain and pleasure that ran through him from that one action._

_Dom only prepared him for a couple of minutes before he abruptly pulled his fingers out which caused Brian to whimper and try to lean up towards the larger man. Said man was not having any of that and he pushed Brian to the bed holding him down with his hands above his head. Looking straight into his eyes Dom entered Brian setting a rough pace. This wasn't making love, no this was claiming what was rightfully yours and Brian couldn't find it in him to care. After felt like hours Brian finally came and soon so did Dom. The blonde was so out of it that he missed Dom pulling out and cleaning them up. The larger man lay down next to him and pulled the blonde beauty to his chest where they both fell asleep._

Dom opened his eyes with tears falling down his face that he didn't try to stop. The memory had been the most precious to him since it had been his and Brian's first time. Now there was nothing but a ghost following him around, a ghost with blonde hair and blue eyes but for the life of him Dom couldn't let go of that ghost because it was all he had left besides his memories.

In an unknown location in Florence, Italy Owen Shaw slowly led his new worker to their hideout. Owen knew who the man before him was but said man didn't have any memory and that was working just fine for him. Brian looked lost but he also looked determined and held himself up. Owen was going to have so much fun with this young man before him. When the crew met Brian everyone was weary but then after Brian beat Vance in a fight he earned their respect. Afterwards Owen led Brian to his room and watched the man put the clothes he bought with his money away. While Brian was turned looking out the window Shaw came up behind the remarkably beautiful man and started running his hand up and down his spine causing the man to inhale sharply.

"You're a very beautiful man Brian and a very sassy one at that," Shaw whispered in the lithe man's ear, nippy just because he could.

"Do you have a point to that Owen?" Brian asked.

"I like to choose my bed partners on more than their attractiveness. You are everything I would want in a man. The question remains Brian do you want me," Shaw stated pushing himself flush against Brian who arched his neck back.

Brian didn't have any memory about him and only knew his name because Owen had told him. He had found Owen attractive and he was aroused by what was happening but at the same time there was this deep gut feeling of wrongness as well. It was like something was trying to hold Brian back; trying to tell him that he had someone else, but Brian pushed that back because if he did have someone else that loved him then he would be here. Brian turned and roughly kissed Owen, grinding into him at the same time. When Owen threw him on the bed Brian ignored the feeling that something wasn't right and lived in the moment because this was the thing that was going to keep him alive not some feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I have been so busy and there are so many things going on with my life that stops me from updating. Thankfully I now have an update schedule down so Skinny Love should be updated every Thursday if nothing major happens. Also please don't kill me for the Owen Shaw and Brian thing there is a reason plus Brian did lose his memory and I need a twist. Till next Thursday!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of days have passed and so far Dom has found David Park and got into the deal with Braga. Now he was going through Brian's things when he finds a letter with a picture. Memories are relived.

**Chapter Three**

Dom was sitting in the garage with a box full of Brian's things wondering how he was going to do this. He had already found the people responsible and gotten in with them which brought him one step closer to Braga but memories still haunted him. Dom closed his eyes remembering when he had left Brian standing there after everything had come out and the kiss goodbye.

_Dom's shoulder was killing him but that wasn't the worst pain because right now he was looking at Brian still hurt over the lie he had told but Dom couldn't help but still love the man._

" _Go before they get here," Brian said handing over his keys._

" _Was any of it true?" Dom asked taking the keys._

" _I love you Dom that's the only truth there is," Brian admitted turning away not wanting to watch as the man he loved left him forever._

_Dom despite the pain in his shoulder grabbed Brian and pulled him into a kiss full of every emotion he felt. Brian moaned and grabbed onto his sides. Dom pulled back and Brian opened his eyes to look at his lover._

" _That was a promise that we will see each other again. And this is another one," Dom said handing over his cross necklace. Brian gripped it tightly in his hand because he knew the promise this necklace held. Dom never went anywhere without it and him giving this to Brian was a promise that they would meet again._

Dom sighed because they did meet again but it wasn't for another year after Brian had tried to clear his name by taking down Carter Verone but the Feds went back on their deal and it left Brian with both physical and emotional injuries as well as a new haircut.

_Dom waited out for Brian in the hotel room that he got for them with cash. It was in Baja and while it wasn't the best it would do for them. Dom was worried because he had heard about what Brian did and knew that his lover was probably injured in some way. Dom heard two knocks on the door and opened it to come face to face with his lover. After Brian had entered Dom closed the door and took time to examine his lover. Brian had cut his hair very close to his head and he had bruise on his eye as well as his shoulder along with some scraps. Not caring about pretenses Dom pulled Brian to him and kissed him with all he had. He then picked the skinny blonde man up and carried him to their bed where he took the time to reexamine every inch of his body over and over again until all the hurt went away._

Dom shook himself when he heard footsteps and saw Mia come through with a glass of water. She sat down next to him and looked down to see him going through Brian's things.

"He loved you more than life itself," Mia whispered, "he wouldn't want you giving up your freedom to avenge him Dom you know he wouldn't."

"I love you Mia but they took him from me and they don't get to get away with that," Dom said and he heard Mia sigh as she stood up, giving him a kiss on the head, and she left for the house leaving him to his memories.

Dom opened a box up and started going through everything in there. He pulled out a picture frame and he saw that it was a picture of them taken after Brian had cut his hair during that weekend they spent together. The bruises from catching Carter Verone were still visible and he was still in Dom's lap leaning back against the bigger man with Dom's hands wrapped around his waist. Sighing he set that to the side to keep and saw a letter with his name on it. Opening it up Dom read the last words Brian would ever write in his life.

_Dom,_

_I guess if you're reading this then I'm dead. I want you to know that I did this for you because I couldn't live without you in my life and the meeting every few months was causing a strain on the both of us. When I first met you I was undercover so it's only fitting that the last time I ever see you or hear from you would be when I was undercover. I love you Dom don't you ever forget that and I hope that you will never forget me, as selfish as that is. I know one day that we will see each other again whether it be in this life or the next. I love you as I always have and always will._

_With all the love I possess,_

_Brian_

Dom was a strong man but even he could only take so much before it was too much. He silently cried as he read over Brian's words to him again. Sighing Dom swore to avenge Brian's death and to never forget the man that changed his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I am focusing on only a couple of fanfics and that's because I am. I am trying to focus on two or three so that way I can update other ones as well as focus on the new ones that I am posting so please be patient.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad Paul Walker is not with us anymore but there is nothing I can do except donate to Reach out WorldWide and continue to write these fanfics.
> 
> R.I.P. Paul Walker, Heaven has a new angel

**Chapter Four**

Dom was looking at Giselle as she tried to worm her way into his life, into his bed but it wasn't happening not now or ever because he only had eyes for one man and that man held his heart forever and always. Giselle had assumed that the lover that he lost was female but she was wrong and he made sure she knew it when he told exactly what he looked for in a partner.

" _Starts with the eyes, he's got to have those eyes that look through the bull shit to the good in someone. Twenty percent angel, eighty percent devil, down to earth and ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under his nails."_

Giselle had been startled by that answer and Dom was satisfied by that because while he thought that she was just a rebel chick in with the wrong crowd he also wasn't going to betray Brian by proving himself to her or anyone. Dom was a man who didn't care about gender but she didn't need to know that because even he was available both emotionally and physically he would not go for her at all.

Dom left and he drove back to the house. When Dom had started going after Braga's organization the FBI had caught him and offered him a deal. They told him that if he did brought them Braga alive then they would pardon him so he agreed mostly because he knew that it was what Brian had died for but in return they gave him a wide berth which he knew they were only doing because they felt bad about Brian's death. The cross hanged around his neck underneath his shirt and it would stay that way. The cross belonged to Brian because he was the one that held his heart and now that he was gone no one besides him would be wearing this cross ever again. He pulled into the garage and was suspicious of the two cars out front that he had never seen before so he walked into the house. There in his living room stood Brian's best friend Roman Pierce and a man he had never seen before. He had never met the men but he had talked to the one man on the phone when he had answered Brian's phone for him. He remembered that conversation like it was yesterday.

" _Brian," Dom said signaling that it was him and that he was safe._

" _No I'm not Brian I'm his best friend and you and I need to have a little talk asshole," a voice stated, "You listen good here buddy. I saw Brian months ago after you had left when we worked to bring down Carter Verone and get me a pardon and it wasn't pretty. He was skinny, haunted, and upset. I don't know what happened and I don't care but I swear to god if you hurt my brother I will find you and kill you and trust me Toretto no one will find the damn body."_

_Before Dom could say anything to defend himself he heard Brian yell and a rustling. He listened as Brian yelled at Rome for interfering into his relationship and that he had no right. Dom laughed when he heard his lover and Rome argue because it was reminisent of the way that Dom and Vince argued. Hearing this made Dom realize just what he was doing to Brian but he had no choice on the matter. He could at least take comfort in the fact that his lover had friends and family around to support him when things went wrong._

"I warned you that if anything happened to my brother I would kill you and now Brian's dead. You better give me a reason not to kill you right now asshole?" Rome growled and the other man clearly his lover by the way the acted around each other was holding him back by his arm.

"Rome calm down man," the other unidentified man tried to sooth.

"Don't tell me to calm down Tej when the man I grew up with, the man I called a brother for almost thirty years is dead because he wanted to bring the man he loved home," Rome yelled.

"You're right I deserve to die not Brian but I can't change what happened, I can only avenge the man I loved," Dom said and this was one of the reasons he didn't like to talk a lot. Dom wasn't a man of words but of actions and usually Brian was there to buffer any misinterpretations that his actions caused but because Braga the blonde was gone leaving a black hole in everyone's life.

"So who killed him?" Rome asked looking him in the eye.

"Brian made a deal with the FBI. He would help them take down Braga, a drug dealer, and they would pardon Dom. We don't know what happened all we know is that something went wrong. Dom's infiltrated the group and the FBI told him that if he brings in Braga alive he gets a pardon," Mia said walking to stand beside her brother.

"Braga won't be going in alive Mia," Dom said not looking at her.

"But Dom," Mia tried to argue.

"Don't Mia. He killed Brian and if anyone thinks for a fucking second that he is going to just walk away from that then they are sadly mistaken," Dom yelled shocking Mia because he never yelled at her not even when he was at his worst.

"Dom," Letty whispered coming up to take Mia in her arms, "Brian died trying to get you a pardon."

"That pardon means nothing without Brian," Dom said and walked away.

Dom was feeling too many emotions to even think about at the moment. He was upset because Brian was gone when he shouldn't be, no the blonde should be here with him and keeping him from doing something stupid not six feet under. He was also guilt-ridden because he agreed with Rome in that Brian's death was his fault. Maybe if he had broken up with the man then Brian would still be here but call him selfish for the life of him he could not let the blonde go even when things had gotten tough. Dom sat down on the bed and took a black t-shirt out of his bag. It was one of the few things that he had left of Brian and he wasn't letting it go. Dom took off his boots and collapsed on the bed, curling around the shirt. He had one hand holding the shirt to him like it was a pillow and the other rested over his hipbone where the scar he had shared with Brian rested. Soon Dom welcomed sleep as the scent of his lost lover lingered on the shirt.

~RIP Paul Walker~

Brian sighed as he looked out over the island. In the past week Owen had moved the team three times before finally settling on Athens, Greece. Try as he might Brian still couldn't remember anything about his life and every time he tried to Owen always interrupted in some way which was starting to annoy him but he chose to keep his mouth shut because there was something about the man that scared him. The first day or two Brian didn't mind all the attention he was getting from Owen but now it was starting to scare him because it was like the man was obsessed with him, like he thought Brian was his and while Brian may not have any memory of who he was that didn't mean he was going to let some asshole treat him like a piece of property. The blonde sighed and ran a hand over the scar on his hipbone feeling a strong connection to it and he had didn't understand why nor did he know where it had come from. All he knew about the scar besides his strong connection to it was that it calmed him down when he would get upset. Soon Brian was going to have to deal with Owen he just hoped it would turn in his favor.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom remembers his and Brian's last day and night together; Brian meets a young girl named Skye who he swears to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Paul Walker, Heaven has a new angel

**Chapter Five**

_Dom drove down the highway with Han and Tego as they followed their target. Brian was sitting next to Dom in the passenger seat ready to jump on the truck. Dom looked at Brian's blue eyes not liking that he was going to be in danger._

" _You sure about this?" Dom asked._

_Brian just laughed because his lover was one overprotective asshole but he wouldn't change it for the world. Brian jumped on the truck knocking off unhitching things as he went. He and the guys joked over the comms but soon things turned bad when the driver figured out what was happening. The driver started swerving and Dom knew they needed to get this done so he had Brian freeze the line and told him to hold on. Brian held onto the ladder and prayed that his lover knew what he was doing. The line broke but Dom kept telling him to jump and he couldn't reach. Dom looked into Brian's blue eyes and tried to show him that he wasn't going to let anything happen to him. The blonde man jumped and Dom held onto his hand but then he had to let go to avoid the truck. As Dom concentrated on driving Brian moved into the car breathing a sigh of relief. Brian felt his heart race when Dom waited until the truck started rolling but he kept quiet because he knew that Dom knew what he was doing plus the blonde trusted his lover and he was right to because they made it out of there alive but Brian could see that Dom didn't like how his life was placed in danger._

_Later on that night Dom went out to the party and started looking for Brian but he found Han instead. Dom knew that he had to leave his lover to keep him safe, especially after he found out that the cops were looking for him. He found Brian on the beach in a white button up shirt and jeans but he was barefoot. Dom sat down next to the blonde and the ex-cop rested his head on his muscular shoulder. Brian could tell by how pensive Dom was that something was on his mind and he didn't know what._

" _I hear Rio is nice this time of year," Brian whispered looking out into the ocean._

" _The cops are looking for me and they're gonna throw hard time onto anyone they find me with," Dom stated hoping that Brian would get the picture and the blonde did because he turned and glared at him._

" _So what Dom? I'm not leaving you and I never will. Ride or die, remember Dom. You always said that to me and now that I'm with you, you just want to chicken out and fucking leaves because things are tough. I knew that shit when I got with you Dom and I love you so stop trying to get me to leave," Brian exclaimed._

_Dom didn't say a word as Brian settled in his lap because while he knew that the blonde was right he also knew that he had to leave to protect him and he didn't like it. Brian kissed him with everything he had and felt because the blonde knew that his lover wasn't going to let this go so he figured that they would be in for a fight. Dom leaned back and took control of the kiss biting Brian's lip causing the blonde to moan. Just when Dom thought that he would be taking the man he loved back to the bedroom to show him just how he felt on their last night Brian jumped off him and ran to the water. Dom laughed at the carefree nature of his lover because even when things were at their toughest Brian always found something to smile about and swimming was one of them._

_Dom followed the blonde out to the water and grew concerned when Brian hit some rocks. He went over to the blonde and picked him up into his arms. Brian wrapped his legs and arms around Dom and groaned in annoyance when Dom pulled his shirt up to exam the jagged cut on his hip that would scar. He shook his head and scrambled his way out of Dom's arms to swim back towards the rocks. Dom sighed and followed the blonde but he soon grimaced in pain when a wave knocked him against a sharp edge of a rock and cut his hip. He decided that he needed to dominate his lover to get the blonde to listen and he moved to find him ignoring the pain in from the cut because he's had worse._

_Brian let out a gasp as he was manhandled and everything he tried didn't work so he knew that he would just have to follow Dom's lead now. His lover got them back to the sand and threw Brian over his shoulder as he carried him into the house they were staying in. Dom set Brian down and then proceeded to rip the blonde's shirt off his body and soon the rest of his clothes followed. Brian moved to take off his lovers but was instead pushed down on the bed as Dom took his own clothes off. Dom settled on top of Brian and kissed and nipped the blonde's sun kissed body as he prepared his lover. They had been together for eight years and during their time together the two had threw away the condoms and just stuck with lube or in some cases lotion or oil. Dom reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the bottle of oil._

_Brian whimpered at the loss of Dom's hands but soon that turned into a moan when he stretched him with his fingers. Brian didn't need much stretching anymore, his body had gotten used to his lover and soon the older man was pushing into him all the way with one move. Brian moaned and wrapped his arms around Dom's neck, pulling him into a brutal kiss. A brutal pace was set and soon the blonde was coming with Dom following shortly after. Dom took a minute to catch his breath and then he pulled out of the blonde and went to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He came back with a washcloth and some bandages for Brian's cut and when the blonde saw that he groaned in annoyance because he should have expected that. Brian sighed knowing it was useless to try an argue with his lover, especially when it came to his well being, after all the two of them had been together long enough for Brian to know that Dom was possessive, rough but also gentle, caring, and when someone he cared about was hurt he got even more protective._

_Brian watched as Dom was the cut first putting Neosporin and a bandage on it and then he was cleaning his cut but he didn't put a bandage on it. That was something the two of them never agreed on. Dom didn't care about his safety but Brian did and he didn't like it when he ignored his health but he knew it was pointless to argue. Brian started getting chilled and so he threw on shirt that was Dom's and some boxers and curled up under the sheets as Dom threw the tower in the dirty laundry pile. Dom wrapped himself around Brian and waited until his lover was in a deep sleep before he left him in the night._

Dom woke from the memory to hear people moving around downstairs. He got dressed in jeans, boots, and an old sleeveless work shirt. He ignored everyone as he walked out to the garage and his car. He popped the hood and took a minute to admire the work that Brian did on it. Mia had told him that Brian restored the charger and claimed it was like Brian knew he would come back. Dom put his hand over the cross laying on his chest and ran a hand over it remembering the times he would admire it on Brian. Sighing he got to work getting lost in making sure the car was running. Soon Braga would be brought down and he would get answers from Fenix. He sent a small prayer up to Brian telling him that soon there would be justice for his murder.

~R.I.P. Paul Walker~

Brian leaned against the car as he watched the new girl. She couldn't have been more than twenty four and she looked scared as Owen dragged her up to him. He looked closer and saw that she had brown eyes, long dark hair, and she was looking at him pleadingly. Silently he swore to himself that he would protect her from Shaw and he gave her a reassuring look.

"Brian this is Skye and she will be yours to look after, train, and do whatever else you want," Shaw smirked throwing her to Brian.

Brian caught the girl and held back the contempt in his eyes as he nodded his head and wrapped an arm around the girl, leading her back to his room. He closed the door and looked to see the girl was crying.

"Calm down I won't hurt you," Brian soothed to her and sat her down on the bed.

"The guys out there told me that your Shaw's lover and that you're worse than him," she whispered so softly that Brian almost missed it.

"To them I am but not to you. I was brought in by Shaw with no memory of my life and while he says that I don't have anyone out there I don't believe him not anymore. I sleep with him because I know if I don't he will get suspicious and hurt me. I don't like anyone here or trust them. I promise I won't let them hurt you," Brian finished squatting down so that he could look the girl in the eyes.

He saw hesitance in her eyes but he also saw acceptance and knew that for now she would trust him to protect her. Brian went to get back up and when he stood the girl, Skye, hugged him. He held her as she cried and prayed that the both of them survived until someone came and rescued them. If only he knew that the someone who did was someone very important to him?


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Brian has a sister who is not only seeing Luke Hobbs but pissed off for many reasons. Things have just gotten interesting. Also Brian learns some truths.

Six

Agent Luke Hobbs just stood with his arms crossed as he waited for Caroline O'Connor to stop pacing and ranting. He didn't really blame her because after spending years thinking that her brother was dead she found him only to lose him once again because the FBI couldn't keep track of him. The problems for Luke was that he loved her and he knew that she was planning on helping Toretto not only get a pardon but kill Braga.

"You already know what I'm going to do Luke," Caroline said stopping just a breath away from him.

"I've been married to you for five years so yes I know what your going to do and I'll help," Hobbs stated wondering how exactly this was going to turn out.

~Skinny Love~

Dom was staring at the cross hanging in his charger. It was the cross he had always worn since his dad died and it was the same cross he left for Brian that fateful night in Los Bandoleros. He didn't know what it was but there was a part of him that didn't feel like Brian was dead. If Dom was in a better place he might examine that feeling but right now it just felt like some lost hope that he was making up to feel better.

"My brother said you loved your American cars," a voice said.

Dom turned and faced a woman that he had never met but he knew who she was. He knew all about the sister that Brian had thought dead for years until a year after his undercover operation with Rome ended and found out about her. Brian never told anyone but him that she was alive in order to keep her safe which Dom understood. Caroline O'Connor was married to DSS agent Luke Hobbs. She also worked for DSS under a different name and after discovering the love Brian and Dom shared she agreed to never hunt him down, at least that is what Brian had told him one night.

"I hear your going after Braga," she said.

"He ain't coming back alive so if you're here for that then you can just leave. He killed the one person that mattered the most he isn't coming back to just sit in a nice jail cell," Dom said coldly crossing his arms.

"It's a good thing that you and I want the same thing then and I even have some help," Caroline said.

"The FBI just screwed me over so trusting another agency isn't in the book for me right now," Dom growled.

"Really? What if I told you that I have a pardon and that pardon doesn't include the stipulation of Braga coming back alive," Caroline asked smirking.

"Then I say step inside and grab a Corona," Dom said loosening up a little.

Caroline watched as Dominic Toretto turned back to the Charger and continued to look at the cross necklace hanging there. She had wanted to come here and be pissed at Dom because he wasn't there to protect her brother but looking at him now she saw a man broken and wanting to give up. Upon seeing this Caroline realized that she couldn't allow that to happen not because she held this great love for Dominic Toretto but because her brother loved this man more than life itself and she owed him that much.

~Skinny Love~

Brian didn't even flinch when Owen punched him causing his lip to bust open. It didn't really surprise him since he had gotten progressively worse over time. Brian still didn't remember but he wanted to and that pissed Owen off to no end. At first Brian thought it was because Owen wanted him all to himself but then he started to realize that it was more than that, it was like Owen didn't want him to remember some big secret. He watched Owen walk away and turned to go to his room and already had a plan ready to go in his head. He got there and saw Skye looking through her laptop and he locked the door. She looked up at him with a concerned expression and he smiled to reassure her.

"He's an asshole," Skye said.

"He's an asshole that is hiding something important about my life," Brian stated simply.

"What though?" Skye asked.

"I don't know. At first I just thought that his obsession with me remembering was because he wanted me all to himself but then I started thinking that it was something else. I overheard him and Vaughn talking about how O'Connor can never remember. I need you to look up the name O'Connor with any names of those listed as deceased and find pictures too," Brian ordered.

"Okay give me ten minutes," Skye said smirking getting into the zone.

Brian sat down in a lounge chair as he stopped the bleeding of his lip. In a way the abuse scared him but then again he always had the feeling that his relationship with Owen was messed up. Brian liked being held down and manhandled but Owen took it too far to the point where sometimes Brian didn't even have a choice. Brian didn't have any memories of any other relationships but something told him that he had a lover that was actually considerate as well as kind to him. Ten minutes later Brian had been dozing when he heard the whispered exclamation of Skye. He opened his eyes to see her looking from the screen to him and back again.

"What did you find?" Brian asked.

"We need to leave now," Skye whispered.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"Your name is Brian O'Connor. You used to be a federal agent until you feel in love with Dominic Toretto. You were able to get a pardon for his team and family but not for the man himself. Almost ten years after letting Dominic Toretto go you were approached by the FBI who was aware of your continued involvement with the man to offer you a deal. You run for Braga and help bring him down Dominic Toretto would be pardoned. You were killed while undercover. The FBI database that I was able to hack, which by the way was so easy, has Dominic Toretto taking a deal to essentially avenge your death," Skye said.

Brian took calming breathes as he walked over to where Skye was sitting on the bed. On her laptop was an open picture of Dominic Toretto and he let out a strangled gasp as he saw the face of the man that haunted his dreams and made him feel loved. He knew without remembering that it was true but now there was one problem; getting out and away from Owen Shaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caroline O'Connor - played by Candice Accola


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Skye had her hood pulled up over her head and sunglasses on her face to cover the bruises as she waited outside the café for Luke Hobbs to show up. After her escape she ran straight to Los Angeles but knew she couldn't show up saying that Brian was alive and so she came up with a semi-better plan. She hacked into the DSS database and found Agent Luke Hobbs phone number. She then called him and told him to meet her because she had information on Brian O'Connor. Skye moved to get comfortable in the booth only to hiss in pain as her ribs protested.

"You want to tell me why I shouldn't be arresting you Skye Chamberlin," a voice said.

Skye looked as the man sat down across from her and she was scared. Owen scared her to death and he was vicious but even knowing that this man wouldn't actually hurt her, she was scared. She told herself to be brave because Brian needed her and he needed to be rescued.

"Because I have information that is going to change everything," Skye said determined.

"Oh really," Hobbs stated intrigued.

"Brian O'Connor isn't dead and I have proof," she said and she was right, everything was going to change.

~Skinny Love~

Dom couldn't believe that the plan had actually worked. He had known that the FBI had wanted him dead or in jail so when Caroline O'Connor came to him he may have agreed to go along with her plan but he didn't actually think it would work. Something that had worked in his favor was the fact that he hadn't killed Braga. Oh he wanted too, especially since he was the reason Brian was gone from the world but Dom couldn't. Braga was in jail and Dom had been pardoned. Nothing changed for him though because there was still this black hole in his heart that couldn't be replaced. His team, his family did everything they could to help but they weren't Brian so they couldn't help not one bit. Dom was looking out the window at the sunrise when he heard footsteps come up behind him and turned to see Brian's little sister standing beside him.

"Can I ask you something without getting the silent treatment?" she asked with a smile.

"What?" Dom asked in kind.

"Why didn't you kill Braga?" she asked curious.

"I didn't kill him because it wouldn't have changed anything. Brian's dead and there's still a black hole in my heart that will never go away. Killing Braga wasn't going to change that or bring Brian back. Besides Brian wouldn't have wanted me to kill him anyway," Dom answered speaking the longest he had in a while.

Caroline was kind enough not to say anything after that and left him alone to his thoughts, his memories. Dom knew that his team had been listening in on their talk but he didn't care. Brian had once made him promise to go on with his life if anything happened to him but now Dom knew he couldn't. He wasn't going to commit suicide or anything because he knew that isn't what Brian would have wanted but at the same time he wasn't going to ever be the same again. He lost the love of his life and nothing could make that better.

~Skinny Love~

Brian groaned from his place curled up on the floor of the "cell". He knew that Owen was a bastard and a psychopath but this took it to a whole new level. He still didn't have memories of his life after Skye had given him that information but at the same time he knew they had to get away. The problem was that Owen was smart and had caught them. Luckily he was able to get Skye out with almost no problem but he wasn't so fortunate. The door opened and Brian sat up glaring at Owen as he stepped inside.

"This unfortunate incident could have been avoided if you had only stopped being so nosy," he said talking to Brian like he was scolding a child.

"Better to be nosy then a psychopath," Brian growled out.

"I wonder if that attitude is the reason you have no memories. Makes no difference though. As soon as I get the girl back I will kill you both so enjoy your time breathing," Owen said slamming the door shut.

Brian sighed and leant his head back against the wall. He just prayed that Skye was smart enough to stay away. He didn't really care about himself because he was sure that whoever did care about him knew him to be dead but Skye deserves a life. She had to stay away otherwise instead of just Brian dying it would be the both of them getting sent to their permanent graves. Little did he know that things were fast changing?


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Dom looked at Hobbs and then the girl wondering what it was that they had to say and why it was so important. Hobbs had called a meeting with everyone at DSS headquarters. He saw how scared the girl looked and the bruises and he knew someone had hurt her though he didn't know why that had anything to do with this. Dom saw Hobbs look at him and Caroline in concern before he finally inserted a flash drive. A picture of Brian was brought up but that wasn't the shocking part.

"This picture was taken a week ago in London," Hobbs said and continued despite the gasps of surprise, "This is Owen Shaw. He's wanted on about a half a dozen crimes and he was Braga's silent partner. That's not the worst of it though. Brian O'Connor is not working with Shaw willingly at least he isn't last we heard. This is Skye Chamberlain she knows more."

"Uh seriously that's the way you start," Skye said crossing her arms and glaring, "fine whatever."

"What the hell does this have to do with getting my brother back?" Caroline asked arms crossed as well.

"Because Skye here was the last person to see Brian alive before she escaped from Owen Shaw's grasp with his help," Hobbs revealed.

"Brian doesn't have any memories," Skye told them, "Shaw used it to his advantage but I guess with him being a former cop he could tell when someone was hiding something and when Shaw kidnapped me, the most wanted hacker in the world, Brian took advantage and had me dig. After finding out what Shaw was hiding Brian got me out and told me to go to L.A."

"What do we do?" Leon asked.

"We bring Brian home no matter what," Dom said looking at the screen.

Brian was alive and had no memory but all that mattered was that he lived. Dom felt the black hole in his chest disappear just a little bit at the news of his lover. He felt like he could breath for the first time in a months. Dom felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Caroline smile at him and knew she felt the same. Dom didn't care that Brian didn't remember as long as he was alive he could do whatever it took to have Brian back in his arms even facing off against a psychopath.

" _You know facing off against Carter Verone wasn't as bad as you think," Brian said as Dom took off his clothes and examined his injuries._

" _You went up against a psychopath of course it was bad," Dom growled out in annoyance._

" _I went up against him to try to save you though that didn't work," Brian sighed as he looked up into Dom's eyes._

_Dom growled in annoyance at Brian's lack of self-preservation but instead of saying anything he pulled the blond into a kiss, though he was still annoyed because now his blond curls were gone and he was practically bald. He felt Brian melt into the kiss and smirked and when Brian tried to wrap his arms around his neck Dom grabbed them and held them down to the bed. Brian knew that this was revenge for going off and almost getting killed and he couldn't find it in him to care because that was how much he needed Dom._

~Skinny Love~

Brian leaned back against the concrete wall as he thought about his life or at least what he could remember. He should have known that Shaw was up to no good and couldn't be trusted when he found him right away in the hospital or when he got super possessive when he asked questions. Brian closed his eyes wishing he could dream about the man with smouldering brown eyes that loved him so much, Dom Toretto. It had been a shock when Skye told him that the man was real but now all he wanted to do was be back with Dom even if he didn't have any memories because at least he knew he would be safe and loved. The door opened and Brian opened his eyes to find Klaus come in with a gun in his hand.

"Boss has ordered you to be taken care of," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Figured as much since that's all your good for, killing and beating people up," Brian said with a smirk.

"Better than being Shaw's bitch who was only good in the sack," Klaus said with a glare.

Brian rolled his eyes because he didn't believe a word Klaus said but it was funny that he thought he would. He could see Klaus get angry about not getting a rise out of him but Brian didn't care, if he was going to die he wasn't going to go down begging like a bitch. Brian was stronger than that so Klaus could go fuck himself if he thought otherwise. He closed his eyes the face of Dom Toretto on his mind as he heard the gun click and when he heard footsteps he thought that it was just Shaw but he couldn't be more wrong. A gun fired but instead of the pain that Brian had been expecting he felt nothing and he opened his blue eyes to find Klaus hit the ground dead.

"Brian," a voice said.

The voice had haunted his dreams for months now and Brian looked up to see the face of Dom Toretto and he saw Skye standing next to him. Brian wanted to have his memories so much right now because he could see the look of hope in Dom's eyes but unfortunately all he had were vague dreams and nothing else. As Dom came over and unchained him Brian did know one thing for sure, he was safe, he was home and that was all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

It had been too easy Brian could see that, he felt it as well. Owen Shaw was a psychopath and he gave up without a fight so Brian knew that something fishy was going on he just didn't know what. He stood off to the corner rubbing his wrist as he felt the gaze of everybody on him. The only one he really didn't have a problem with was Dom, because he had dreamt of the man but everyone else made him feel claustrophobic. He was thankful when the agent, Hobbs, called them over for a meeting. Brian took the opportunity to make his escape for the garage and saw a blue Skyline. He smirked when he saw the keys sitting in the car and remembered a race that was happening tonight. He didn't see the eyes that followed him.

Owen Shaw sneered as he watched Dominic Toretto follow after Brian. Brian was nothing more than a whore who needed to be taught a lesson. He smirked knowing that he would get out of here soon enough and once he did Brian O'Connor would learn his place or he would die.

~Skinny Love~

Mia was concerned as she watched Dom get into his charger to follow after Brian. She had looked into the blond man's eyes and didn't see a hint of recognition in them. Brian was family and nobody here was going to abandon him for not remembering but she was afraid that her brother would get hurt.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Letty asked coming to stand beside her.

"Brian doesn't remember and I'm just worried my brother will get hurt," Mia answered.

"Brian may not remember but he has dreams about your brother," Skye revealed getting the team's attention, "He knew that they connected to his past but every time he asked Owen Shaw the dick would hurt him so he stopped. When I came into Shaw's possession Brian protected me so I hacked some shit and found out about Dom. Brian feels a connection to him just doesn't remember anything so he's confused and probably afraid."

Skye acted like it made sense and Mia had to agree it did. It lightened her heart that despite not having any memories Brian took comfort in Dom. Maybe there would be a chance for him to get his memories back but either one Brian was family and you don't turn your back on family.

~Skinny Love~

Brian walked away after handing over his money to the Skyline and got into the passenger seat. He pulled up to get ready for the race when he heard a 1969 Dodge Charger. He looked over curious about his opponent and sighed when he saw it was Dom.

"Do you ever give up?" Brian yelled out drawn to him but also trying to resist.

"Ride or die remember," Dom said looking at him hopefully.

Brian didn't remember that at least not in the way that Dom was saying. He remembered having dreams about the man and in one of them he said that to him before a race. He looked back out as the race started. He concentrated wanting to beat Dom but as he started driving something told him that he wouldn't.

~Skinny Love~

Dom smirked as he won the race and saw the annoyed expression on Brian's face. Even without the memories he always pulled the same stunt, hitting the NOS too soon. He saw Brian wave his hand indicating him to follow and they pulled up to an abandoned street. He watched entranced as Brian got out of the car and walked towards where he was leaning against his charger.

"I'm guessing you never lose," Brian said stopping as he crossed his arms.

"No I don't but I also remember the way you drive. You hit the NOS too soon," Dom said looking him dead in the eye.

"You act like you know me but you don't," Brian said angry not because he didn't want to be near Dom or be with him but because he probably knew more about him then he knew about himself.

"I know everything about you Bri. I know that you have a little sister you spent years protecting. I know that you have a scar on your back from protecting your sister from your father when you were twelve. I know that the reason you became a cop was because you were inspired by the man who saved you and your sister from your parents. I know that this scar," he said pulling Brian's shirt up to reveal the scar on his hip, "is from when you went into the ocean and I followed after you. You got it by hitting a rock and I have a matching one from dragging you away."

Brian watched as he pulled his own shirt up revealing a matching scar. He was trying to ignore everything he was feeling and the warm hand on his skin didn't help matters at all. He wanted to accept the love, the safety this man was offering but it was scary having someone who knew so much about him, stuff he didn't eve remember. Brian was also afraid that he wouldn't get his memories back and then Dom would leave.

"I might not ever get my memories back," Brian whispered inhaling sharply when Dom's thumb ran up and down over the scar.

"I don't care if you ever remember. Losing you nearly destroyed me I will take you anyway I can get you," Dom said holding himself back from moving any further knowing this had to be Brian's choice.

Brian didn't know what it was but he moved into Dom's space wrapping his hand around the one on his scar and another hand wrapped around his neck. He was still scared about what would happen if he never got his memory back but what Dom had said reassured him slightly so he took a chance. He kissed the muscular man gasping when he wrapped his free arm around his waist and deepened the kiss. He was turned and pushed against the charger and opened his legs so that Dom could stand between them. Brian didn't have his memories but this, the kiss, being wrapped in Dom's arms, felt like home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Brian leaned on the staircase watching Dom work on his charger knowing the other man knew he was there. He had tried being around the others but it just felt like they expected something. He knew that Dom while he expected something he also wasn't going to treat him like he was fragile and besides he felt safe with the bigger man. Skye had tried sending him a reassuring smile but it did nothing to help because the girl had met him when he was without his memories which meant she had no expectations for him while everyone else knew him from before but with Dom it was easier, he couldn't explain it really.

"Some things don't change," Dom said his voice startling the blond not that he would say that out loud.

"I like watching you," Brian admitted not moving as the other man continued to work on his car.

"You also want to hide from the rest of them including your sister," Dom stated already knowing and Brian normally would have hated the way he knew that, knew him so well but with Dom it was different though he was still trying to figure that out.

"I have no memories," Brian said like it was obvious.

"You're right you have no memories," Dom told him turning to look at him with deep dark eyes, "I also know that I love you enough to not care because as long as you are alive nothing else matters. I lost you once and it nearly killed me and I don't know if us being together is going to last. I am going to try my damn hardest but you are right you have no memories and might be different but I'm willing to try because otherwise I will regret it. They are your family and maybe they might not be use to you with no memories yet but given enough time they could get use to it because they love you and they don't want to lose you again."

Brian took a minute to think about Dom's words watching as he worked on his charger like it was religion. It was the truth, he didn't need his memories to know that and everybody felt like home, like family and it scared him because he spent months being lost. He still felt like taking down Owen Shaw had been too easy but right now that didn't matter, his family did, the man he loved did. He had no memories of Dom and he hated it because when they had kissed, when the other man's arms were wrapped around him he felt like he was finally home. He walked down the staircase and then looked at the necklace hanging in the car and there was something about it. Brian could feel the other man's eyes on him as he leaned over and grabbed it.

"The dreams are actually memories aren't they?" Brian asked like Dom knew what he was talking about.

"What dreams?" Dom asked watching as the blond wrapped his hand tightly, holding the cross like he never wanted to let it go.

"I keep having dreams about you. Are they real?" Brian asked feeling like his world had been tilted on it's axis for not realizing all of this sooner.

"Tell me," Dom ordered needing to know, having hope run through him for the first time that maybe he would get his memories back. Everything he read said that he had to wait for Brian to get those memories but if he was dreaming about it then maybe he could at least tell Brian if it was real or not.

"There was one, I'm sure there's more to it if it's real but in it you told me ride or die and then for a race," Brian said not looking up but still looking at the necklace like it held all his answers.

"It was real," Dom told him stepping closer, "I had just told you about my dad and how he died in an accident."

"Oh god it was real," Brian said remembering the dream, "You said he was coming up in the pro-stock car circuit. Last race of the season he was coming into the final turn when another driver, Kenny Linder tapped his bumper and put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty miles an hour. You said you watched him burn to death and that you could hear him screaming but the other people who were there said it was you screaming. Then I kissed you."

Dom wrapped his large hands around Brian's arms knowing that while the dreams he was having were actually memories it didn't necessarily mean the blond would get all his memories back. He looked into his lover's blue eyes and wandered if he remembered what he felt when he had heard the story, luckily he didn't have to ask because Brian continued on speaking as tears started to form.

"When I had the dream I remember feeling like I wanted you even more, like I wanted to never let you go but I also felt like I had this big secret I was keeping from you. Kissing you was the only thing I could think of and in the dream you said that I needed to be sure because you weren't going to let me go once I was yours. You didn't share and I remember feeling like I wish I had a code like yours," Brian said trying to catch his breath because he was remembering without even realizing it and he looked up into brown eyes to see that Dom was shocked and actually happy.

"I didn't let you go for years after that until the day I made a mistake that almost got you killed," Dom said his voice rough remembering the day he left thinking that it was best for Brian only to find out that his lover had died or so he thought.

"I have a feeling I did something stupid to get you back knowing me," Brian whispered softly.

Brian stepped into Dom's arms because despite being maybe an inch taller the other man was more muscular and stronger physically. The blond closed his blue eyes and settled his head in the crook of Dom's neck inhaling the other man's scent feeling like he was home, like maybe things would be okay for them. Dom felt the blonde's arms wrap around his waist gripping his shirt tightly and it made him move. He was so shocked and relieved as well as a little happy that his lover had remembered that he was frozen but now he was holding him. Dom wrapped his hand around the blonde's neck holding him tightly against him while the other one gripped his hip, knowing that it would leave a bruise but neither of them cared much. There was something in the back of both their minds though that told them that the danger was far from being over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Everyone took in the scene in front of them wondering how they had not thought to think of this happening. Owen Shaw was meticulous, smart and devious it was the reason he had stayed out of custody for so long. When two agents they didn't recognize had come to take custody of him they should have known something was up but they didn't and now Caroline O'Connor was drugged and being held at gunpoint by Owen Shaw.

"You want this girl to live I get him," Owen said looking at Brian.

"You aren't touching him," Dom growled standing in front of the blonde protectively.

"Let her go and I'll come with you," Brian said pushing past Dom and ignoring the look that everyone was sending him.

"You have no memories yet you save them," the criminal said with a sneer.

"I may not have any memories but I know that they are my family and she's my sister. You aren't touching her," the blonde man said a determined look in his blue eyes.

"Very well," Owen smirked victorious.

Brian watched as his little sister was thrown to the ground and felt fear run through him from the look that Owen had sent him. He walked forward slowly and tensed when his arm was grabbed in a tight grip. He looked over his shoulder to meet the dark eyes of the man he loved so much and tried to convey a message of some kind. He knew that Dom would come for him and find him, he had that hope. It wasn't something he could explain but even without memories he knew that the love him and Dom had was enough to defy all odds.

~Skinny Love~

Luke looked at the man in front of him, Rome, then back down at Caroline and sighed as he knew that he had to make a decision. He wanted to stay with his wife and protect her but he knew that she would never forgive him if he didn't go after her brother and try to save him from Shaw. Knowing that Rome would protect her because they had grown up together and he carefully handed her over to him. He turned to look into the dangerous eyes of Dominic Toretto knowing that Owen Shaw would not make it out of this alive.

"Let's go get him back," Hobbs told the other man.

"Owen Shaw is going to learn not to mess with my family," the man told him his eyes dark and haunted.

"I was able to disable service for all the cell services but I think I can do more," Skye told them running up and carrying a laptop.

"Skye I don't think," Mia tried to say putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No I'm helping save him. He almost died for me I owe him," she yelled shrugging Mia's hand off of her and looking all of them in the eye daring them to argue.

"What idea do you have baby girl?" Tej asked coming up to stand beside her as he was also a computer whiz.

"I think that if I can get close enough I can disable their vehicles or at least slow it down. I mean today most vehicles run on some type of computer technology and knowing Shaw he has some plan to get away and out of London. I think I can slow him down if not stop him," she told them looking determined.

"Get in," Dom ordered as he got into the driver seat of his charger.

Dom tried not to look over at the girl because she was safe and the least he could do for his lover was continue to keep her safe. Brian had done everything he could to keep the girl out of harms way and here he was bringing her into the danger but she had a plan to save the blonde so he had to go along with it. As he stepped on the gas he knew one thing for sure, he was getting Brian away from Owen Shaw no matter what he had to do.

~Skinny Love~

Brian tried to breathe through the pain holding his side. After getting on the plane Owen had proceeded to beat him and then shoot him in the side. It wasn't a fatal injury but if he lost enough blood it could be. He did his best to stop the bleeding knowing that Dom was coming for him because he had seen the cars briefly and heard Owen complaining about something being hacked making it impossible to take off.

"Don't think that just because that girl was able to hack the system means you are safe," Owen sneered at him a cold look in his eyes.

"See that's the thing Owen," Brian said finding it difficult to breath and knew that a rib had been broken, "You're under the impression that family doesn't matter but you're wrong. It doesn't make you weak to love it makes you strong and even if I die you still lose."

The words seemed to send Owen into a rage because he had kneeled down and started choking him. Brian tried to fight off the hands but he was weak from the beating and the gunshot wound. He felt his head slam into the wall behind him and then again before Owens's weight was pulled off of him. He couldn't move as pain consumed him, his head feeling like it had exploded. Brian felt a hand cupping his cheek softly and opened blurry blue eyes to look into the dark eyes belonging to one Dom Toretto.

"I knew you would come," Brian told him feeling dark spots cloud his vision.

"Hang on Buster," Dom pleaded putting his head in his lap.

"Did you stop Shaw?" the blonde asked feeling like he was going to black out at any minute.

"Yeah we did," the dark eyed man answered.

Brian wanted to say more but he couldn't and the pain was just too much. He mustered enough strength to squeeze the hand running soothing circles on his cheek. He held as tight as he could to the hand and had opened his mouth to try to say something only to find his eyes rolling into the back of his head as darkness consumed him. He thought he heard yelling but he couldn't make it out as he soon knew no more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

_Brian glared at his lover trying not to yell at him. They hadn't seen each other in almost a year and he had come down after taking down Verone only to be yelled at. He understood that Dom was an alpha male and always wanted to protect what was his. The problem was that Brian was not one to just lie down and take it. He loved Dom and he loved that the man wanted to take care of him but sometimes this was just too much. He wasn't going to be kept in a bubble and not live his life._

" _I am not some wimp that needs to be protected," Brian yelled._

" _I didn't say you were a wimp," Dom growled out his fists clenching._

" _No but you want me to just up end everything so I can stay inside under your guard like some fucking thing that needs to be protected," the blonde yelled pulling on his shoes, "I'm not listening to this."_

_Brian stormed out knowing that he wasn't going to go far but not wanting to be around his lover right now he was too angry. He saw got into his car and just started driving trying to clear his head. He had been driving for hours finally calm and got back to the house when it was dark out. He leaned his head against the steering wheel feeling bad for blowing up. Brian had spent his hours alone thinking about what would happen if things were reversed. When Dom had been hurt all he had been scared and all he wanted to do was wrap the man up in his arms and never let go. Now that Dom was doing that to him he exploded not thinking of how Dom had felt. Dom wasn't around, he wasn't there to help him or protect him instead he had found him battered and bruised. He stepped inside the house and didn't see his lover in the kitchen. Brian knew there was only two other places he could be so he started with the back to see him sitting on the porch a Corona in his hand._

" _Hey," the blonde greeted standing in the door way a minute._

_Dom merely grunted not saying a word because he honestly didn't know what to say and the blonde knew that. Brian could see his brown eyes looking out and thinking of all the possibilities. The blonde knew that his lover was worried that maybe he was regretting choosing him but he wasn't. Brian came around moving Dom's arms so that he could straddle his lover and he wrapped his hands around Dom's neck._

" _I love that you want to protect me and keep me safe. When you got hurt before I let you go I wanted to take you into my arms and never let anything touch you again so I get it. I also knew that you would hate if I did that. I'm okay and no matter what happens I will always make sure to stay alive so I can get to you," the blonde promised._

" _You better," the dark eyed man growled bringing his free hand up to wrap around the blonde's neck._

_Brian laughed as Dom growled throwing his corona down and bringing his other arm to wrap around the blonde's waist. The blonde gasped as his mouth was devoured by his lover and he gave as good as he got nipping Dom's bottom lip with his teeth feeling the arousal that it caused. He ground down against the muscular man and dug his nails in loving the way he was able to make his lover moan. He loved that he had just as much power over his lover as Dom did over him._

_~Skinny Love~_

_Brian sat on his lover's lap and looked around at their family glad that they were all able to get away and meet up in Columbia. Mia leaned laughed as Letty and Vince walked out carrying food and beer with them. Everything was set on the table but Leon made the mistake of reaching for the food making everyone snap their fingers at him to say grace._

" _I'm glad that everyone could get down here," the blonde whispered._

" _So am I though it might be the last," Dom admitted thinking of the fact that the authorities could catch on._

_Later that night it was all Brian could think about and he tried not to. He felt bad that the whole family had been exonerated but that Dom was still on the run. His sister had offered her help but he refused to let Caroline get involved in something that was his mess to clean up. She had made her life wonderful by marrying a DSS agent and getting in on her own merit. He felt Dom's arms tighten around his waist and promised that after six years on the run he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that Dom could come home. The first opportunity that presented itself he was going to take it as long as Dom agreed he would make sure that man could finally come home._

_~Skinny Love~_

_Brian had ever cried like this before and he was done with it. He felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces but he couldn't blame his lover for leaving. The thing about his relationship with Dom was that they were two halves of the same soul. They understood each other in ways that no one else did even Mia was sometimes perplexed at the ways that they could just look at each other and have a conversation. The blonde looked down at the charger and the cross he had hung knowing that he was going to bring his lover home. He ran his hands down over the hood of the car seeing the wreck that it was and knew he had a lot of work to do._

" _I don't know why you don't just get rid of that thing," Mia said from the doorway of the garage._

" _I refuse to give up on him Mia," the blonde told her._

" _He left you and maybe," the woman tried to tell him._

" _I'm not giving up. I am so angry at him but I understand why he did what he did. I am bringing him and he will come back. When he does I'm still going to be pissed off at him but mark my word he's coming home no matter what I have to do to get him here," Brian told her determination in his voice._

_Brian looked back over to the car and tried to come up with a plan to bring his lover home. His blue eyes narrowed with determination because his lover was going to come home if only so he could kick his ass for leaving him in the middle of the night without a word. There was an air that felt haunting and like a bit of foreshadowing that scared Mia greatly but she ignored it wanting to have the determination that the blonde did. The day that Dom left would be the last day that he would see Brian for many months to come._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Brian came to slowly knowing instinctively he was drugged. He opened his eyes to find a white ceiling and he knew he was in a hospital. His head hurt as did his ribs and he looked around taking in his surroundings. He was surprised to find a bald head lying down on his hospital bed asleep with no movement. Brian had only remembered three things really but it had been enough for him to know that he loved this man. He didn't find it fair that he only really remembered bits and pieces but Dom had already made it clear he wasn't leaving. He wished for it to all come back but that was just hopeful.

"Brian," a voice yelled loudly making the blonde man wince knowing that it was his sister and hating that he didn't remember her wondering if she had always been that loud.

"Ow," he crocked out as arms threw themselves around him hitting a sore spot on his body.

"Be careful with him," a deep voice spoke and he knew it was Dom.

"You know you are an asshole," Brian whispered his voice dry from disuse, "I mean you left in the middle of the night without a word."

"You remember?" Hobbs asked coming to place a hand on Caroline's back as the room went silent.

"If you think recalling three things is remembering then sure," he answered feeing hazy and hating it.

"I don't care I lost you once I'm not losing you again," Dom said running his hand through blonde hair, "Don't scare me like that again."

"I have a feeling that I have the tendency to get into tricky situations," Brian got out trying to stop his eyes from closing.

He heard laughter and knew that it was an understatement. Brian felt the hand continuing to run through his short hair and sighed finding comfort in it. The gesture made him that much more sleepy and Dom must have sensed it because he kissed his forehead softly ordering him to sleep and he couldn't do anything but obey.

~Skinny Love~

Caroline sighed as she cleaned the house top to bottom trying to escape her problems. Cleaning had been her escape ever since she was a child and it didn't help that her father was an abusive, controlling asshole. She heard footsteps but ignored them knowing it was her husband. It had taken her years to hear him coming but all the training had paid off and she was damn good agent with a good husband. Her husband was silent and she knew he was taking her in like a predator takes in its prey.

"He can't be fixed overnight," he spoke his voice soft with concern for her.

"I know he can't okay. My brother died then he didn't but he doesn't remember anything. I can't fix anything and all my life that's what he's done for me so it sucks when I can't repay him," she rambled standing waving her hands around knowing she looked ridiculous with the yellow gloves.

"Be patient," he advised stepping forward to tower over her and grabbed her hands.

"You know I'm not patient," she pouted knowing that she wouldn't be able to pull out of his grip.

"I know very well and I enjoy it just like I enjoy making you mine over and over again so the real question is do you need to be taken wife?" he asked pulling the gloves off and wrapping on of his hands around her neck.

She doesn't answer verbally instead choosing the step into him thankful that they are so in tune with each other that they always know what the other needs. She had met him years ago and now being with him seemed just as easy as getting up in the morning. She knew this was a distraction from the fact that her brother didn't remember anything but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

~Skinny Love~

Brian was thankful to find himself sitting on Dom's lap at the family dinner. He could see the looks that most of them were sending him with hopeful eyes and it killed him. He wished that he could remember because he knew that despite everything Dom told him that the other man was being hurt. The only really helpful thing was knowing that Owen Shaw was dead.

"How do you feel?" Dom asked him.

"Safe and like I'm finally home even if I don't understand it all yet," the blonde answered looking into dark eyes.

Blue and brown met both showing more emotions than either of them could speak. Dom knew that his lover didn't believe him when he said that he wasn't going anywhere and if he did then maybe the blonde just thought he deserved better. Dom really didn't know but he knew he couldn't live without the man he loved because he had barely survived doing it once. Brian can see the determination in the man's eyes and sighs hoping that they can make it work. He looks back out sad at seeing that Han has to go to Tokyo for business but their family and family is always there when the other needs them the most.

~Skinny Love~

The man narrowed his blue eyes as he raced through the streets of Tokyo after his target. A whole team had taken something from him and destroyed his family so he was going to take his revenge by taking everything from them. He finally caught up and pressed down on the gas as he rammed into the car causing it to flip over. He pulled the car over ahead of the wreckage and slowly made his way back there. He looked down at the way the target bled out his body broken but it wasn't enough for him. He took out his lighter and as he walked past threw it at the gas leaking out causing the car to go up in flames. Dominic Toretto didn't know him yet but soon Deckard Shaw would become his worst nightmare.


End file.
